Fallen in Love
by Arlina'Harris
Summary: It's only been a couple of days. . .in the Spirit World, and someone has already launched an attack there. Virgo x Reader!


**Arlina'Harris: (Author's Note: Ah! Someone needs to make a cool Virgo x Reader oneshot! xD She's so sexy and fucking cute! This is seriously gonna be one of my favorite hentai/lemon/yuri stories ever)**

**OtakuFanGirl001: (Author's Note: Just easily becoming one of my favorite fanfics. Trust me! ;D Please do. Enjoy!)**

**Arlina'Harris: (Author's Note: Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail.**

**"Fallen in Love"  
**

_**Made By: Arlina'Harris  
**_**_Edited by: OtakuFanGirl001_**

* * *

**~My POV**

It's only been a couple of days. . .in the Spirit World, and someone has already launched an attack there. Fuck. I know I'm a celestial spirit and all, but fuck me, this is serious. My pussy is throbbing and just waiting for a load of cum to burst out. Just the thought of rough sex can set me off now. I need someone. . .I want somebody to touch me. . .grab my pussy and dip their fingers in there. But who? I could have sex with Aquarius, but she's. . .kind of in a relationship with Scorpio. Lyra? Out of my damn question. Sure she sings well, but her damn fingernails been messed up; she could scratch up my vagina~! Delphinus? Nope. Ara? Hell! Where are all the awesome female celestial spirits?

Just as I was going to continue walking, I saw the beauty of my eyes, Virgo.

_Virgo? Why Virgo?_

Because she has definitely lost her virginity. I took some steps to get closer to her. The more steps I took it was like hell! Was it because I like yuri or lesbian sex? The fucking cute thought of rubbing our sex parts together just. . .made me cum now. Her perfect short pink hair, her large breasts, slender legs, and she could seriously fuck me in bed tonight. Why was she so sexy? Could someone please tell me? I had finally approached her when everything went black.

* * *

_Harder. . ._

Huh?

_Faster. . . _

What?

_Fill me up, please! _

Virgo? That's her voice. . .

I opened my eyes slowly to only see Virgo as a bondage. "Virgo," I muttered under my breath. My eyes soon widened as I realized I'm tied up myself. I could sense somebody behind me. "Who are you?!" I yelled out and fucking determined to hear a response. All I heard was a fucking chuckle. I kept seeing a man in black fuck Virgo like he meant it. I saw a male walk up in front of me and shoot a load of cum on my face. Some even made entry in my mouth, tasting the sticky and sour taste. I could even feel some coming down my bare chest down to my breasts. He let out another chuckle and brought his hand to my clitoris.

"You're a sexy girl aren't you?" he asked delightfully. Like he enjoying this! He started rubbing my clitoris until he finally heard a little moan.

I kept staring at him with an evil glare. "I'm into women, you sick freak!" I yelled out. He licked his lips, as he noticed cum coming from my vaginal entrance. I closed my legs to not let him see. He chuckled and went down on his knees.

He spread open my legs and smirked. "I like you, (name) ," he whispered. He started playing around with the inner of my labia minora. I moaned louder than before as I felt his tongue inside of me.

_'Why is he. . .doing this?' _I thought. It took me a while to realize how cruel the world is to have such men like this. I turned my eyes to see Virgo getting the same treatment. How did it end up like this? How? I was only walking on the side streets in Harujion. Virgo. . .

I saw Virgo screaming. "Virgo!" I yelled out. The male beneath me grunted and stuck his finger inside of my pussy.

"Shut up, cosplay girl!" he yelled out. He stuck his finger in deeper as I moaned. "You and Virgo are my cosplay girls from now on. I want you to fuck her like you mean it! You got that, (name) ?!" He took two fingers on each hand to stretch my vagina wider as I let out a scream. I nodded in agreement and tried smiling as well. He smirked then continued giving me pleasure.

_I think I've fallen in love with Virgo and Sir, Mr. Sekkusu-sama since then. Was it obvious? Ha nope. He let me pleasure myself along with Virgo everyday. I got what I've deserved, a fucking pussy all this time. It was exactly what I have longed for. Sekkusu-sama even lets us bathe together. Ah. . .Sekkusu-sama's dick is so huge! I forgot to mention that as well! He even lets us play around with him, the rest of the day, he keeps us in a cage, watching us fuck each other. Virgo even says he's a better key holder than Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, because he punishes her well. I was even stunned when Virgo played around with my clitoris that time. Ha ha, it was like a pure dream. Even her sugary pink hair is making me cum everyday._

_Love you, Celestial Spirit King,_

_~ (name)_

"What was. . .that?" Leo asked. The rest of the spirits stood there staring at all the porn happen.

* * *

**Arlina'Harris: (Oyy oyy, that was too much, I guess. I wish there was more sex :I There was not even some!)**

**OtakuFanGirl001: (We don't want an overload, remember? And this is a oneshot.)**

**Arlina'Harris: (Don't care. I'm going to write another chapter without you!)**

**OtakuFanGirl001: (Go ahead. After all, this was roleplay.)**

**Arlina'Harris: (Whatever. Hope you enjoyed!)**

**OtakuFanGirl001: (Hey, hey, hey! That's my line! xd Hope you enjoyed, everyone!)**


End file.
